


Meanest Uncle Ever

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bedtime, Brownies, Late Night Conversations, Other, Past your bedtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Small Lady is caught sneaking around the Castle after she should be in bed.





	Meanest Uncle Ever

 

 Small Lady stealthily opened her bedroom door.  A cotton candy pink eye peered through the crack, looking for anyone that could possibly see her.

There was no one in sight.

She opened the door further and dared to stick her head out into the hall.

Still no one.

She slipped quietly out the door and carefully shut it behind her.  Hiking her nightgown up around her ankles, Small Lady sped down the hall in slippered feet as quietly as she could.  When she reached the stairs, she peered through the rails into the dim hallway below and listened as hard as she could.

She didn’t hear anything.

Quietly.  Ever so quietly, she crept down the stairs into the shadowy gloom of the main floor.  Then she began to move quickly towards the kitchens.  Her hand grasped hold of the doorknob and began to twist.  She heard the quiet click and…

“What do you think you’re doing, young lady!”

A whimper came from her throat.

“Turn around and look at me.”  The voice was uncompromising.

Small Lady released the doorknob and turned around to face the one who caught her.  She beamed “Hi, Uncle Jade!”

The Knight of Patience and Harmony didn’t look all that patient.  Or all that harmonious either with his uniform wrinkled and his face unshaven.  “Uh huh.”  He looked at his watch.  “It’s beyond late.  Your butt should be in bed.”  He reached down and scooped up the little girl who began to protest.

“I’m not tired!  I had a nap!  Not tired.”

“Nice try, kid.  It’s way past your bedtime.  You are going back to bed and you’re going to stay there.”  Jadeite began walking away from the kitchen.

“You’re the meanest uncle ever.”

That caused him to stop, turn his head and look her straight in the eyes.  “I’m the meanest uncle ever?  Let’s go wake up Uncle Zoi, shall we?”

Small Lady felt all her blood drain into her toes.  She knew that she was loved by everyone in her family but the one person that she could not completely twist around her finger was Uncle Zoicite.  And because of that her punishments were usually assigned by him.

And he was…creative.

Small Lady gulped.  “That won’t be necessary, Uncle Jade.  I’m sorry.”  She said meekly.

Jadeite sighed and began walking again.  “You’re forgiven.”  He poked at her tummy and she giggled.  “So why were you breaking into the kitchen?”

“Auntie Jupiter made brownies.”

Jadeite froze.  “Jupiter made brownies?”

Small Lady nodded.

Two conspirators eyed each other.

“One brownie and a glass of milk this late won’t kill you, will it?”

“Nope.”

8888888

Endymion was startled awake when Serenity threw herself on the mattress.  He glanced at the clock. 

It was after 3 a.m.

He looked down at his wife who had a tremendous scowl.  He took his life into his hands and asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

Serenity’s lower lip jutted out even further, then quivered.  “The brownies were gone!”

Endymion fought back the snicker.  “I’m sorry, baby.”

“MY BROWNIES!!”

The guards in the gardens below shuddered at the wail.  “Oh, thank Selene we work the night shift.” One guard said to his partner who quickly agreed.  Both said a prayer for their comrades who were going to be around the Queen in the morning.


End file.
